Naturally
by RomanceDramaAzngrl
Summary: So what happened after Monte Carlo? Will Theo and Grace meet again? Will love bloom between the two? What about Emma and Owen? Did Riley and Meg come back? Find out in Naturally... GracexTheo MegxRiley EmmaxOwen
1. Chapter 1

**_(Didn't know where to put this...)_**

**_Hey RomanceDramaAzngrl here! Well so over the Fourth of July weekend I saw Monte Carlo and I absolutely loved it! It was such a cute funny, and sweet movie! Also I love Selena Gomez!_**

**_Well i decided to write something about it. Probably make it a story! But I do need some supporters to know if I should continue or not! Well please enjoy!_**

**_And don't forget to review later! :D_**

* * *

><p>It's been about five months since my adventure with Emma and Meg. It seems like it was so long ago, but I remember everything as if it happened just yesterday. The trip in Paris impacted Emma's and Meg's life. Emma realize she's happy in simple Texas with her truck-loving football player, Owen; which by the way she's getting married next spring. Meg meeting the guy thay brought her back to the happy Meg I never met. The two got back from Taiwan just about a month ago so Meg could finish out her last year at the University of Dallas. I'm happy though. Everything was kind of the same for me. But now knowing who I am now.<p>

Now as for Theo and I...Well you would think we would be a "thing" right? Nope. We're just friends...For now...I hope. I explained everything to him when we met in Romania, especially how everything I felt towards him was true. He understood the whole thing, but I could tell how hurt he was from the lying. But I was happy that he said he didn't regret any of the time we spent together... Especially that kiss... Oh and Cordelia? Haven't heard of her ever since Monte Carlo. Luckily the whole look-alike thing was controlled from the press and just made it look like Cordelia being a good girl for a week. She just went back toher snotty spoiled self...

Now here I am in New York City, settling at my first year at NYU for journalism. It's not the best place if you include the traffic and crime rates, but if you add the scenery and lively atmosphere it's beautiful. I hear my roomate, Layla, and her friends coming back from shopping. Layla is the typical girl from Florida with warm brown hair, tanned skin, and jade green eyes. Instead of studying she spends her time partying, shopping, and barely even going to her classes. Whereas I'm the one studying, at my classes, and have no life.

I hear them giggle and talk about guys and then before i know it they have a pillow fight. I groaned and banged my head on my desk. I had to finish my ten-page essay by tomorrow and I was only on page 4. I hate Professor Griggs... after a couple minutes on failing to focus on my essay, I packed all my stuff and started to head to the door. I told Layla, Kayleigh-an energetic blonde, and Megan-a sweet red head, that I was heading to Starbucks.

I entered the coffee shop, enjoying the strong scent of caffefine. I grabbed a latte and started heading to the nearest table and started working ferviously on my assignment. Once I got to page 9 I needed another cup of coffee. I walked back to the line trying to think about what to say next on my essay.

"Naturally it's-" I accidentally ran into someone once I turned around to head back to my work," Oh I'm so sorry" Looking down embarassed being stupid.

"Oh non, it is alright. I should have seen you there." He had a French accent. I looked up and saw a young man with wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and such a sweet smile to die for. I made a soft gasp.

"Theo?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? <strong>_

_**I would like to thank FlutterxByx to inspire me to write this.**_

_**I really hope you liked it! Please Review! It would be great to know if I should continue this or not!  
>Heart me some TheoxGrace<strong>_

_**RomanceDramaAzngrl~~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everybody! I know it's been awhile! I meant to update just a couple days after I poste chapter one, but I didn't feel like the story was right. But oh well I'm just going to continue for awhile. Well here is Chapter Two! Oh also if anyone wouldn't mind trying to request to have a category for Monte Carlo. I've requested it about three times and nothing has happened. So anyone else mind giving it a try? heehee! Well here it is! Chapter Two!**_

* * *

><p>I widened my eyes making sure I was seeing correctly. "The-Theo?"<p>

He smiled at me with that drop-dead smile. He said "hello" in that sweet French treble voice of his. Shocked. That was all I was... No wait actually not just shocked but...What's the word? Giddy? Sure let's go with that.

"Umm...W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered out, with a hint of an English accent. He gave me a curious look. I mentally slapped myself in the head. Why on Earth did I do that? That was the past. Think of present...PRESENT.

"What are you doing here?" I said in my normal-ish voice. He smiled with a cute chuckle.

"I am here to drink some coffee." He paused, " And to find someone here in New York, but it appears she found me first."

"You're here for me?" He nodded.

"Why not we go outside and take a walk?" He helped me grab all my stuff together and in front of the coffee shop was a limo.

"I don't think we can take a walk if there's a limo," I joked at him. He laughed at my comment. Theo told the driver to head to the hotel and bring his stuff there. He took my bag and carried it for me, which of course I blushed at.

So we started heading towards the park that was across the street. "So how are your classes going?" I told him they were going great, but difficult. I told him all about my teachers, classes, Layla, and the usual campus life. I dragged on for about 20 minutes, while he was making side comments, but I could tell he was listening since he kept looking at me the whole time I blabbered. Which is also of course sweet of him. "Oh enough about me, how about you?" He told me everything was fine. They were doing a lot more charities and more schools being built. He talked about expanding the company into something bigger, but he hasn't told his father the idea yet.

"The children are the best part though." I could tell by the sound of his voice he meant it. I kicked a pebble in the middle of our pathway, watching it skid along the walkway. "So what are you_ really_ doing here?" He asked if we could could sit down, so we sat to the closet bench. He gently took my hand, fingering my knuckes like it was a toy. " I here because of you. Because of _us._ I want there to be an us. I at least want to try." I slowly melted into his sweet brown eyes.

Of course I wanted to be with him, but could it work? Long distance relationships don't always work, right? But he said he's going to try to expand the company here. I could see him. Possibly. "Grace?" I gave him a quizzical look. "Umm what do you say?" From the look in his eyes I could tell he really want this, that he really meant it. With all the stuff at Monte Carlo he didn't care, I didn't care. All of it now is the present and hopefuly future. "Look I understand if-"

"Yes," I said, " I want to give us a try." He brightly smiled as if he was an angel. He happily gave me a sweet kiss on my cheek and I gladly accepted it. We sat for awhile on the bench talking watching the sunset. Once it had gotten darker we starte heading back to my dorm. "So how are your friends, Emma and Meg?" I told him that Emma was getting married in the Spring and Meg got back from her trip with Riley. "Do you miss them?"

"I do, but I'll see them again soon. When I left Texas I thought I would never see them again. But we call each other a lot so everything is okay." I saw him have a guily look on his face and asked him what's wrong. "I just feel so bad. I never called you evre since Romania. I was just so busy and-"

"It's okay Theo, I understand. Besides I'm sometimes busy myself. Plus you're here now and that's all that matters." He smiled at me and kissed me on the top of my head. We got to the hall that my dorm was in and you could hear Layla and her friends laughing. "Grace before your classes would you like to, what you say, 'Grab a bite'?" I lightly laughed at his effort to talk like an American. "Sure that would be great. I'll see you in the morning." I turned around about to open my door, leaving him in the hall.

"Grace?" I turned around. "You forgot something." What did I forget? I got my bag, notebook, and jacket. What did I forget? He walked up closer to me. I could smell his scent of warm chocolate and coffee. I barely felt his soft warm breath on my face. I slightly froze my hand holding against the door handle. Was he going to-? Then his soft lips met mine. I kissed him back taking my hand behind his neck pulling him closer. It wasn't a fierce or hungry kiss, it was just a sweet good-night kiss. He pulled away smiling. "_Bon nuit mon cherie._" He then slowly walked away. I walked into the dorm looking all dreamy with a huge smile on my face, my stomach flipping over and over in joy. Layla and her girls saw me and asked me what happened. Just shrugging them off I went to my room, finished my paper, and happily went to sleep.

Excited for the morning I woke up 10 minutes earlier than usual. 10 minutes is worth a lot in my time. I picked out of my my cutest but simple outfit. I wore a light blue top, a purple and yellow scarf, dark skinny jeans, and yellow flats. I quickly applied some make-up. Nothing to heavy just eyeliner, mascara, and some light purple eyeshadow. Perfect. I was happy with my outfit and waited for Theo. Hearing a knock on the door I jolted to the door greeting my European beau. "You look good this morning," he commented.

"Well I had a good night."

"I wonder why perhaps?" Giggling he gave me a quick kiss. "Ready?" I gave him a quick nod grabbed my bag and books by the door and left hand-in-hand with the Frenchman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quite long eh? Well that's what you guys deserve since I didn't update as soon as possible. I'm working on Chapter Three right now. But also I'm in California. But I will try my best to update! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if you people like my story! Thanks<strong>_

_**RomanceDramaAzngrl~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Hey peoples! How are ya? Well surprsingly I've been writing a lot here in California! Which is great! My cousin and I are just writing non stop. Well here it is! I hope you enjoy! Also I nee your guy's opinion, should I do a Theo POV? Well enjoy and when you're done PLEASE Review!_**

* * *

><p>"Urgh..." I heavily sighed plopping myself face-down on the smooth leather couch. Sinking myself into the comfiness. I heard Theo closing the door. "Tough day?" he asked in his French accent. I will never get over how cute his accent his. "Terrimpble..." My voice muffled by the couch sitting in Theo's hotel room.<p>

It's been a little bit over two week since he arrived here. Our routine was he takes me to breakfast, waits for me while I have my classes, and then meet him at his hotel and do whatever after finishing my work. I was just so happy that I could be with him. Enjoying every moment. When we were seperated we would text each other non stop. I guess you could say we're like now OFFICIALLY dating. Which I was glad. I always I could be myself around him and I didn't have to fake it! It was as if everything can natural to us. He cared for ME. But deep down inside I wonder, "How long will it last?"

"Do you have any homework?" My reply was groaning loudly into the couch. Hearing his laughter just made me laugh along. I felt his lean and built body on top of my body as he turned me over facing his light tan angel-like face. "Well go finish it, so we can do some things." I felt his warm breath, smelling like sweet chocolate. His face just an inch from mine. "I don't think I can," he gave me a look, " since I'm currently busy as of now." He curved his sweet lips to a smirk leaning his head down his lips meeting mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, his body close to mine, his arms tangled in my hair. As you can tell, we're getting pretty serious.

After many moments later ( let's say 10 minutes?), hearing a faint ringing from my purse I groaned while kissing my French boyfriend. I felt his smile into our kiss and let go. I frowned while reaching for my phone. "Hello?" I sighed heavily, frustrated with the person distracting me from a good time.

"Grace!" Slightly pulling away from the phone realizing who it was with her Texas twang. Theo laughed lifted off from my body sitting next to me. "Girl, I haven't talked to you in a month!" I saw Theo mouthing to me that I haven't told her about us. I replied a sorry, "Hey Emma! I know! I've just been so busy, with school, boyfriend, extra-curriculur classes, Theo, essays, and volunteering. Also you've been busy with your wedding plans"

"Yes yes Grace your silly college life. I don't get- Wait? Did you say boyfriend? Theo? Young lady what on _**Earth**_ have you not told me?" Laughing at Emma's reaction I laid my head down onto Theo's lap. "Grace Julie Bennett! You tell me what is going on with your love life!"

"Emma! Calm down okay? Well Theo came by about two weeks ago and we talked and-" Stopping me from my explanation Emma yelled in my ear, "TWO WEEKS? And you haven't told me?" I apologized to her calming her down. Explaining the whole thing, Theo was brushing my hair with his smooth hands listening to our conversation. "I can't believe you haven't told me! Is he planning on staying there with you in New York until you finish college?"

I look up at him seeing if he heard at that. He smiled at me. I was unsure if that was a yes or no. "Umm, well I really hope so," I replied smiling back at him. I heard her squeal. Then after talking about me, we started talking about her wedding plans. "So you're for sure going to be my maid of honor. But the thing is the color choice! The colors are so hard to decide. I want to put you girls in a pale yellow dress, but that color won't look good on my maid of honor!" I scoffed at her.

After awhile looking at the time I told Emma I would talk to her later. "You know I think any color would look good on you, so Emma should not worry about colors," my boyfriend commented. I laughed. "But if you want a good color on you, I would say a deep purple so your eyes can blend with it. Also probably a nice light green which would highlight your warm-colored eyes."

"Well thanks for the compliments and advice, Mr. Colors." I heard my stomach growl. He took that as a sign for dinner. We left his 5-star hotel and head to a semi-fancy Italian restaurant. Good for me I decided to wear a dress instead of jeans.

"-and a mushroom ravioli, but leave out the cheese." Then the waiter left with our orders. After a small moment of discussing my dreadful day of boring lectures, I decided to ask a "special" question I guess. "So Theo, how long exactly are you staying here? I mean, I do enjoy you being here. Honestly I do. But like Emma said, are you planning to be here until I finish college? Because really, I have at least three more years and just... What now?" I could see the previous huge smile of his decrease. "What is it?" My voice sounding worried.

He took my hand. Caressing it as if saying ," Everything is going to be okay," even though it probably wouldn't be. Then in one sentence, my joy, romance, and future with Theo was just shot down.

"I'm leaving this weekend."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Well what do you guys think? Like? Please REVIEW! Also should I do a Theo POV? Please leave a review so I can know. Well I'll hopefully update chapter four later today or tomorrow! Thanks! See you guys next time! ;)<span>_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! I actually forgot I had already finished chapter 4! Haha so here it is! Well here it is! Please review and enjoy. No wait it's enjoy THEN review! Haha thanks! ;)_**

* * *

><p>I sputtered out some tea I was drinking. He leaned over the table trying to clean it off my face. I shrugged him off. "You're leaving?" No, it shouldn't be a question more like a statement. "You're leaving...You're leaving..." I started softly muttering the same phrase over looking down at my napkin on my knee. I could faintly hear him calling my name trying to calm me down. He took the same hand he was holding and softly kissed it. I looked back at him.<p>

I would not be upset. Well not sound upset. Strong I got to stay strong, think about positive things. "Why are you leaving?" I mustered all my strength into that important question, trying to stay strong. I could tell from the look in his eye he was surprised that I wasn't upset. He expected me to be upset crying. No. Grace Bennett does not cry... I knew something like this would happen, but...not this soon.

"I told my father about my idea about expanding the company. He liked it, very much. He wants to put it in action as soon as possible. but to have it happen I have to be there. I'm suppose to be there two days ago, but I begged my father to have me stay. He wouldn't allow it if I was to start the new idea no matter how much he likes you." If he liked me he wouldn't do this to me. Right? No. Don't think like that. This is for the children. Those sweet children... He sighed deeply, hating this conversation, "I don't want to leave you though. I'm having a great time here. Especially with you. My father says he won't give me a choice, but I can just refuse to-"

"No!" I shouted. Most of the people of the restaurant looking at our table. Not awkward at all. "Umm I just found out my tea is unsweeten. Sorry please continue your dinner." I looked back at him, " Theo you can't give up your idea. It's an amazing idea. Just..." I'm going to regret this. " Just go. I don't want you to lose this oppurtunity. Plus it will be great to the kids all around the world."

"But I don't want to lose you. What about us?" He asked clutching my hand tighter. Another set of words I'm going to regret. "Us... Us is going to...be on hold." I saw the sadness in his eyes. They were in mine too, but I had to hide them. This is a great chance for him. Silence came over the table.

The waiter came back with our orders. We both ate our dinners silently and just asking how our dishes were. We didn't even get to argue about the check. I decided he could pay, not because of the unhappy news, but since I paid for the dinner from the night before. We walked out of the restaurant meeting the cool fall air. My cowboy boots clacking and his Italian made shoes tapping against the concrete pavement.

There was about a two feet distance between and not to sound weird, but it was killing me. Two feet being away from was hurting me but what about millions of feet away from each other. How would I feel about that? Assuming Theo had the same feeling he took my hand into his fitting perfectly. We walked hand-in-hand silently in the night except making some comments at the beautiful night.

Arriving at the front of my dorm I couldn't let go. I didn't want to. I looked down at the floor because I could feel the tears starting in my eyes. Theo saw the look, he lifted my head with one finger with his eyes meeting mine. Don't kiss me. It's going to make it worse. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me on the top of my head. "I'm sorry. I'm SO sorry." The tears in my eyes were burning. They were wanting to fall, but I wouldn't let them. Well at least not yet. We were stuck in this moment for quite awhile, chest to chest. Only just some days with him. That's it. Then what? What was going to happen? Would he call me or not? How long will he be gone? Will he ever come back? Questions popping in my head, making this whole situation even worse.

Finally after so many moments we pulled away looking at each other. "Well I shall see you in the morning, " I told him smiling at him trying to come up with the best smile I could come up with. He nodded, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then left. I turned away opening the door. Once I heard the door close, the tears started falling down my cheeks. I tightly held the door handle as if it was my air, leaning against the door.

"Grace?" I heard my roomate, " You're home kind of early than normal. How was your night with Th-" She saw my tear-stained face. "Grace, are you okay?" I lightly shook my head and slowly started trodding towards my room ignoring Layla's calls.

Forget my homework, so what if I forget to do one night. Won't effect me, just notes. This would be a tough night probably.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey! Sorry it's shorter! But my cousin sad it's the most dramtic chapter? haha! Well sorry it's shorter. Does Grace seem OC a little? I thnk she kind of is...Is she? If she is I'm sorry! I'm trying to work on it to make her sound...HER. I'm trying really! I'll try to make Grace be Grace...Hopefully...Sorry! But please reivew and perhaps tell me your favorite parts! ^-^ Thanks!<br>_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! Well here is chapter five! I hope you will enjoy! I know I got some responses saying that I should NOT do a Theo POV, but I at least want to do ONE. Just one. But later. But I don't know really. Anyways here it is! _**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p>Today was Friday. Tomorrow was when Theo was leaving. For the past couple days ever since he told me he was leaving we've been together a lot. Mostly in his hotel room just arm in arm and just embracing each minute we had with each other. Well that's I think it is.<p>

We've mainly decided for now is that he'll hopefully come back in about a month or two, emailing each other for the time being. He keeps telling me that he could stay, but I tell him he shouldn't. I don't want to tell him I dearly want him to stay, but it's the right thing to do.

So as of right now I'm sitting here in the living room in his hotel room while he's packing for tomorrow. "_Mon cherie_ did you finish your homework already?" I heard him yelling from his room. I shouted back a yes laying on the couch. One more day... Actually technicaly since it's six o'clock 19 hours and 29 minutes... Then I won't see him. I won't see his smile. Hear his laugh. Hold his hand. Hug him tightly. Feel his kiss.

I shook my head. I do not need to think about this. Just too weird! I told Emma and Meg about my situation and they just made me feel worse. They kept on saying things like, " Everything is going to be okay, I'm sorry, tell him to stay," and so on. I shooked them off also.

I heard a French song ringing some feet away from me. I saw it was Theo's phone. He told me to pick up for him. I answered it and then was greeted with a_ "Bonjour"_.

"Hello?"

"Grace? Oh hello. This is Theo's father. It is a pleasure to hear from you again."

"Oh hello _monsieur, _how are you?"

"I am well, and you?" I stayed silent. "Oh yes, I am sorry for the trouble that I caused on your relationship with Theo." I softly replied that it was okay. He heard the hurt in my voice that he continued apologizing. "I really am-" Hearing footsteps I looked up and saw Theo standing above me looking at me with sad eyes. He can't stand seeing me upset. I weakly smiled and handed him the phone. He took the phone and started speaking in his native language to his father. Knowing some French I understood what they were saying.

"_J'irai faire à demain. Oui. Au revoir." _He plopped onto the couch next to me smiling at me. "Your father just wondering if you're ready?" He nodded. I smiled at him laying my head on his shoulder. He took my hand lacing out fingers together. The silence took over. "So umm did you finish-"

He cutted me off, " I came here to be with you because I couldn't stand not seeing you. And now... Now I have to leave and it'll still be the same. I don't know if I can stand not being with you. Even-"

"Theo, it's okay. It won't be the same. This time we know there is something between us okay? Plus you need to go, expand it. Make those children happy! Come here to the United States. It'll be hard between us, but we'll stay strong. Okay?" He smiled at me.

"You are still the same different Grace." He turned towards me lightly cupping my face with one hand. "When I am gone, you still must be the same Grace. Be you, and don't let this change you please." He softly kissed me and then hugged me. I accidentally let a tear rolled down my face. Crap. He pulled away seeing the tear in my eye, kissing it away. "Smile for me _mon petite._"

For the rest of the night I smiled. Not thinking about him leaving, not thinking about tomorrow, and well just not thinking of anything else except right now. The present.

"_Now boarding passengers for Flight 2045_."

"That's you," I weakly smiled at him trying to hide the tears from him. He could easily see them. He hugged me tightly and kissing the top of my head. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Today's the last day until whenever. I finally released the tears that were rimming around my eyes. Then without realisation I started sobbing into his shoulder. I got so ma at myself. I meant to cry,but not like this. I KNOW I shouldn't be acting like this. He hugged me tighter and then looked at me, getting rid of the tears with his thumb.

"_Mon cher, ne criez pas s'il vous plaît._" He knew that everytime he spoke in French it would make me feel better. I wiped away the rest of my tears. I lightly sniffed away my sobbing and weakly smiled telling him that I usually don't cry like that. "I understand, but please do not cry. It makes me upset."

"_Last call for Flight 2045."_

"You should go." He nodded.

"Grace," he took me by the hand, " please do remember be yourself and stay strong. And always remember you'll always be here." He pointed to his heart. I blushed. He chuckled at my "cuteness and shyness". I told him he should get going once again. He kissed my hand and then a sweet kiss, his soft lips meeting mine. He pulled away cupped my face as if it was the last thing he saw.

"Good bye."

I took one last look at him as he disappeared into the airplane. Once the airplane pulled away I slowly started my way back to my dorm. No more Theo...Well for now at least. I entered my dorm. Dropping my stuff on the ground not caring about it.

"Grace?" I looked up. Then I weakly smiled at the person across from me.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>DON'T KILL ME! I know I left a cliffie! But it's good? haha I don't know! Well please PLEASE Review! I really want to know if I should continue!<span>_**

**_I seriously do think though I am making Grace kind of OC. But I'm trying again. Next time it will be better? Please let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Very important! thanks!_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys! In case you didn't know the onte Carlo category has FINALLY been uploaded! But saddly... I can't update the next chapter because I got my laptop taken away, because I'm a "bad" kid. HAHA! Well once I get it back I WILL upload the next chapters on the MONTE CARLO CATEGORY. So check it out over there! Not this one! I'll probably rename it! Just look for "RomanceDramaAzngrl". It's good stuff! Well I hope... But during the mean time enjoy some other stories and I will try my best to get my laptop back and upload! WHoo hoo! Right?_**

**_Well byes and wish me luck! _**

**_Btw I sneaked on my parent's computer...HEHE._**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~*_**


End file.
